karnevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Nai
|image gallery=yes }} is the main character of the story. Appearance Nai is a small young boy (his age unconfirmed) with large, reddish eyes, and pale features. He has short, white hair, somewhat resembling an albino. The two tips from his hair, which are sticking out above his ears, are lavender. It's confirmed that Nai is an animal, a Niji. However, he is only part Niji and was made that way by Karoku. Personality Nai is very kind and innocent, albeit quite naïve. Due to his dependence on Karoku, he tends to rely on those around him who are willing to lend him help- often getting him into trouble. Nai does not know much about the world around him and is confused by very simple terms- not understanding the compliments he often receives, due to his otherworldliness. When Gareki first found him, he didn't know what blood was, referring to it as "red water". Despite this, he is also quite brave, as he dove to save an endangered animal and defended Karoku when they were attacked alone. Nai is an all around pure and innocent character. He is eager to help, and incredibly loyal to those he calls his "friends." Relationships Gareki Gareki and Nai have a very close relationship, both showing great care and concern for each other. Although Gareki originally protected and provided for Nai purely for selfish reasons, he soon begins to take care of Nai and becomes his surrogate older brother. Nai also shows that he cares for Gareki when he tries to distance himself from him because Karoku asked him, "You don't want him to break, do you?" Because of this, Nai ended up pushing Gareki away in order to protect him. Gareki, not knowing Nai's true intentions, reacted negatively to this which resulted in Nai breaking out into an outburst of tears. However, the conflict was later resolved and Gareki and Nai are able to become close again. Yogi Yogi and Nai are good friends. Due to Yogi's childish and bubbly personality, he makes a wonderful playmate for Nai. He also protects Nai from any potential threats and/or danger. Nai is also a fan of Nyanperona, along with Yogi. It is also hinted that Nai enjoys eating Yogi's "Star Prince home-made yogurt." Tsukumo Tsukumo is Nai's tutor and teaches him about the things that he is still unsure of. She is extremely kind and caring towards him and similar to Yogi as she always watches out for his safety and tries to keep him unharmed. Nai treasures Tsukumo as shown when she was being held at Smokey Mansion for a short time and Nai was extremely worried about her and then estatic when she finally returned. Jiki Nai is nervous and frightened around Jiki because of his fake smile and dislike for Gareki. When others are in trouble however, they work together and Nai's fright disappears (at least temporarily). Abilities Hearing Due to the fact that Nai is a Niji/human hybrid, his ears are incredibly sensitive to sound, giving him the ability to hear noises that are deemed inaudible to others. History He doesn't remember anything besides living with his caretaker, Karoku Arumerita, in the Niji forest near Karasuna. When Karoku does not appear one day, Nai ventures outside and finds a trail of blood leading from their home to the sea, and a left-behind bracelet (Circus I.D.). He wanders in search of Karoku, and ends up in the clutches of a Varuga named Mine. There he meets and is rescued by Gareki. Trivia *His name means nothing or not existing in Japanese. *He seems to be able to tell whenever Yogi turns into his silver counterpart. *He likes to bask in the sun and play hide-and-seek with the sheep. *His favorite food is mochi onigri, and he doesn't like lamb (because of the sheep in circus). *He dislikes studying lessons with Tsukumo, and can't understand the material when she is not there to help him. *He likes to eat Yogi's "Star Prince home-made yogurt". *Nai wants Gareki. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Needs Help